


The Parker Luck

by The13thDoctor



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), spideypool - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thDoctor/pseuds/The13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Spider-Man falls in love with Deadpool but Deadoool fell for Peter Parker and Deadpool realizes Peter Parker, best friend of Spider-Man could never love a monster like him so searches out the help of a wizard to change him into a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parker Luck

**Author's Note:**

> WIP and unedited for the time being. I just want to try this out. It will get smuttier as time goes on. :) Headcannon Spidey is Andrew Garfield and Headcannon not scarred Wade is Ryan Reynolds.

Peter Parker leaned against his seat in the subway car and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and prayed, not for the first time in the last two days, for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. This had been the worst two days in his life. You'd think maybe the universe would give him a break every once in a while but NOPE instead it threw in a psychotic merc named Deadpool who was running around like a moron avoiding... Get this... a hit man who happened to be a monkey. After dealing with THAT mess he got yelled at this morning before school by not one Superdad but two for making them think he was dead thanks to one very frustrating Merc with a Mouth faking his death then had to go to his own funeral and stop Hit Monkey and Deadpool from making a mess of everything causing him to miss AP calculus and in the process a pop quiz he wont be able to make up.

What's worse is he enjoyed it. He hated to admit it but he loved when Deadpool showed up. It was always exciting and always funny. Not many people could keep up with the Parker wit but Deadpool was one of them. Everything about him excited Peter, his quips, his no care attitude and his incredible feats of stupid. Not to mention his body. Peter blushed under his hood just thinking about it. He wasn't even sure when it had happened, just one team-up the crazy merc had looked good. Of course he wouldn't be himself if he didn't take these strange new feelings and make the merc feel like shit for making him want him. For making him enjoy his company. 

All Deadpool wanted was for stupid Spider-Man to show him how to be a good guy. To teach him to be better and what did heroic Spidey do? He mocked him. Jesus Christ he purposely hurt his feelings because he was a stupid child who was having trouble dealing with wanting to slam Deadpool into a wall and kiss him. He hadn't meant to, he was just so god damned frustrated. I mean Deadpool practically killed himself and he was worried about him and now he was grounded and he broke the idiot out of jail and he should have left it at that. He didn't need to say anything.

_“I just want to be the good guy!” Deadpool said, his voice sounded frustrated._

_“No! You want people to love you for being the good guy. It's not the same thing.” He sneered._

_“Yeah it is...”_

Peter wanted to punch something. Everyone he'd ever come into contact with was downright cruel to Deadpool. The older man had said that Spider-Man could get away with murder if he wanted to but he couldn't even get credit for helping an old lady across the street. That becoming a hero would be impossible for him. His chest ached when he thought about how it was true. The thing was he actually thought maybe Deadpool could do better and instead of telling him that he dismissed him.

 

As he wallowed in self misery and faint cry drew his attention to the front of the car. A older woman struggled against two younger men who were riffling though a handbag. Peter gritted his teeth together and rose to his feet giving a glance around the nearly abandoned car. The only other passenger was a young Latino man watching the action with narrowing eyes. Peter walked towards the punks pushing the old woman around, “Hey! Leave her alone and pick on someone closer to your IQ, like that pile of trash over there!” Peter shouted pointing to the pile of questionably wet newspapers on the ground.

His hood fell back and he prepared himself for a fight. The older of the two stepped forward and brandished a small gun, “What did you say homie?” 

“I think the kid called you a fucking idiot pal. Why don't you take your lil pea shooter and your boyfriend and sit the fuck down before I put you down.” A gravely voice said behind Peter. Peter gave a glance over his shoulder at the young Latino man that had just been sitting a few seats back. 

“Dude its cool, I got this.” Peter said, not wanting the man to be hurt. 

Before Peter could react the man flung himself at the kid with the gun and slammed his head into the wall. His friend screeched out an obscenity and produced a knife out of no where and swung it at the man slicing his arm. Peter pushed him aside as the kid slashed again and caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back. He heard the old woman gasp loudly and nearly scream, “Oh dear heavenly father! Your face!” 

Peter spun to face the man helping him. Had he been wounded? He stumbled away is shock when he faced the man and saw that there was no blood or cut but scar tissue. He blinked in surprise as it dawned on him what was happening. Deadpool had been on the subway and using his image inducer. What if he'd figured out who he really was? 

“Deadpool!?” Peter squeaked about two seconds before the man roughly tossed him out of the way and the loud crack of a gunshot filled the car. The older man let out a puff of air as the bullet slammed into his stomach and fell back a couple feet. The car hissed to a stop as the train pulled into the next stop in the line and the doors eased open. Peter leap to his feet as the punks clumsily ran through the doors and away from the cursing merc. 

“Are you okay?” He asked the woman as he hobbled towards her. “They didn't hurt you or nuthin' right?”

The woman jerked away as if Deadpool had touched her with a live wire. “Stay back you monster! Your the devil!” 

Peter moved quickly to Deadpool and pulled him away as the woman made her way quickly to the doors. He touched his arm and Deadpool jerked away ready to fight. 

“Hey woah! I don't want to fight!” Peter said throwing his hands up. “Are you okay?” 

“'M fine. Who are you anyway? How ya know who I am?” He asked Peter suspiciously. 

“I-I'm Peter, Peter Parker. I'm friends with Spider-Man. He told me about you.” Peter said with his eyes wide. “I heard you were in town and ya know, um...there aren't many guys around like you so I just guessed you were you and...”

“You mean there aint many guys who are as much of a horror show? Is that what Spidey told you?”

 

Peter gulped. The train had started moving again and they were alone. Deadpool gave Peter the once over and he couldn't help but blush. Deadpool was checking him out. The Merc drew closer and Peter took an unconscious step back.

“Peter Parker, huh? Cute name. Nice alliteration.” 

“Hey no worse than Wade Wilson! Besides you aren't in costume so I can call you Wade.” Peter shot back.

“So Spidey told you my name? Hum. Ya know its supposed to be a secret identity. I might hafta kill ya now.” 

“You wouldn’t. You just saved a little old lady! You aren't going to kill a teenager! Besides, Spider-Man is my best friend and he'd be mad if you killed me.” Peter grinned as he stared into Wade's clear blue eyes. They were getting closer and closer. He could still smell the cordite and the blood from Wade's already healed gunshot wound. 

“Yeah well what do I care what Spider-Dork thinks, huh?” Wade smiled before pulling a mask out and slipping it over his face. Peter felt a twinge of disappointment in that. Wade had beautiful eyes. “You should be home kiddo. Isn't it past your bed time?”

Peter looked at his watch and cursed. 3am. Steve was going to murder him.


End file.
